


Iguais

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Altered Carbon (TV), Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: As similaridades eram impressionantes.





	Iguais

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866127) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde demais, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 13 - Stuffed Animal (Bichinho de Pelúcia).

Carrie tinha passado tanto tempo dentro daquele macaco que ela mal se lembrava do que era ser humana, com um corpo capaz de interagir com seu ambiente.

E de repente ela foi libertada de sua prisão, encontrada e resgatada por um ser que era como ela e não era. Uma humana que perdeu seu corpo, traída pelos homens na sua vida, negada seu bebê, negada a existência física que merecia, presa em um pequeno canto do mundo virtual e então finalmente libertada.

As similaridades eram impressionantes.

\---

Lizzie encontrou seu propósito sendo um anjo vingador. Ela não teria sua agência negada de novo, e não toleraria aqueles que tentavam roubar a agência de outros.

O que Poe ensinou para ela, jamais iria se esquecer. Ele lhe empoderou, e fazendo isso, a ensinou a proteger a si mesma e a outros.

Ela se perguntava às vezes se tinha se tornado mais como ele do que era humana. Mais virtual do que carne. Ela se perguntava se alguém seria capaz de entender o que aconteceu com ela. Ela se perguntava se tudo isso chegava a importar.

\---

Foi no mundo virtual que se encontraram. Carrie um arquivo dormente, perdida em um canto obscuro da internet, desligada por tanto tempo que nem se lembrava de como chegou lá. Foi curiosidade que fez Lizzie recuperar o arquivo, mas empatia que lhe fez recuperar a pessoa. Elas eram iguais de todas as formas que importavam, e nenhuma conexão poderia ser mais profunda do que essa.


End file.
